<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Sokka's Fault by Bumble_Beckie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841090">It's Sokka's Fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Beckie/pseuds/Bumble_Beckie'>Bumble_Beckie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambassador Sokka, Dancing, Festival, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation, Fluff, M/M, Minor Aang/Katara, Minor Angst, Post canon, Sad times, Summer Solstice, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Beckie/pseuds/Bumble_Beckie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko is fine. He is absolutely, one hundred percent okay. He is positively adequate.<br/>Except for the fact that he's not. He's far from fine. He's a total blubbering mess and he's not even sure why. </p><p>or</p><p>Zuko has a lot of work as the Fire Lord but Sokka's got his back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Sokka's Fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Halo again frens!<br/>I needed more Fire Lord x Ambassador AUs.<br/>It is pretty gentle and fluffy with a lil but of sad Zuko.<br/>I was much tired when writing this, be warned.<br/>Enjoyyyy,<br/>Beeee</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Zuko is fine. He is absolutely, one hundred percent okay. He is positively adequate.<br/>
Except for the fact that he's not. He's far from fine. He's a total blubbering mess and he's not even entirely sure why.<br/>
That's a lie. He knows exactly why. He's just refusing to believe it.<br/>
<br/>
It started exactly 3 months ago.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko has spent an entire week in meetings from morning till evening and he is exhausted. He knew that reformation of the fire nation would be difficult but, this difficult? Not only is Zuko trying to reunite the nations, gain trust from his citizens and avoid restarting conflict; he has also found about a thousand laws which are outright unacceptable.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is fine. He tells himself when he is harassed by those who deem him too young to rule.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is fine. He tells himself when his advisors inform him that he is disrespecting their traditions despite him restoring traditions of centuries past.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is fine. He tells himself when he is subject to multiple assassination attempts in mere weeks.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is fine. He tells himself. Zuko is fine until he lays down in the evenings and feels the emptiness of his bed. The loneliness of his reign. He is exhausted and fed up of the bigoted and egocentric views that still appear a year after the end of the war. The last week has been one of the worst since his rule began and as soon as he reaches his bed he is out like a light.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko's exhaustion overtook him and, for the first time in months, he sleeps past sunrise. He is thankful for the extra rest, but he is not thankful for the knocking on his door that interrupts his much-needed sleep. The knocking is persistent and loud and Zuko groans. He slips on a robe drags himself out of his bed to open the door.<br/>
He is expecting someone delivering his breakfast or coming to deliver clothes for the day's meetings. He is expecting a servant or guard. He is not expecting his best friend. He is not expecting Sokka. Standing taller and stronger than Zuko remembers, with a smile stretching across his face, Sokka jumps forward to embrace Zuko, knocking the air out of him and the robe off his shoulder. Zuko sees a guard, standing awkwardly over Sokka's shoulder, smiling apologetically.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry sir, we tried to stop him." The guard explains and Zuko can't help but smile. They pull away from each other and Zuko is speechless.<br/>
<br/>
"Zuko, buddy!" Sokka cheers and Zuko huffs out a laugh of pure disbelief.<br/>
<br/>
"Sokka, what are you doing here? You guys weren't meant to visit for another few months." Zuko questions, confused and tired but relieved to see a friend.<br/>
<br/>
"It's just me actually." Sokka explains and Zuko's even more confused than before, "I've got some pretty big news-"<br/>
<br/>
"Let me get dressed. How about we have breakfast together and you can catch me up?" Zuko asks, deciding that he might need a moment to gather himself.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka looks Zuko up and down, realising that Zuko is barely dressed and nods, a small blush forming on his cheeks. Sokka heads out and Zuko gets dressed, does his hair, and makes his way to the dining room where a large table sits but only a corner is set out for two.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka is already sitting, stuffing his face with the variety of breakfast food which have been laid before him. Zuko takes his seat and looks at the food, he simply takes an apple and starts to eat.<br/>
<br/>
"So, big news?" Zuko asks and Sokka hums through his mouthful of bacon.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm 'e 'ew other wa'er 'ribe am'assa'or." Sokka says through a large mouthful and Zuko tries to decipher him for a moment but fails and laughs slightly,<br/>
<br/>
"You what?" Sokka takes moment to swallow before repeating himself,<br/>
<br/>
"I'm the new Southern Water Tribe Ambassador." Sokka smiles sheepishly and Zuko is lost for words.<br/>
<br/>
"You - you're?"<br/>
<br/>
"Is it so hard to believe?" Sokka jokes but Zuko notes the underlying nerves.<br/>
<br/>
"Sokka, of course not, it's amazing!" Zuko manages to articulate, "I just thought, I thought you wanted to be chief?"<br/>
<br/>
"I do!" Sokka starts, almost as if he's defending himself, "I think, but Dad's got a few chief years left in him yet and I'm not just going to wait around until then."<br/>
<br/>
Zuko nods, taking in all the new information. He's thankful to have someone he trusts so well representing the tribe, finding trustworthy allies has been somewhat if a challenge in the past year. It is big news, but it still doesn't explain why Sokka's here - not that he's complaining, he missed his friends – but it can't be the only reason.<br/>
<br/>
"You could have sent me a letter, why did you visit?"<br/>
<br/>
"Am I not allowed to visit my favourite jerkbender?" Sokka says and nudges Zuko's arm slightly but Zuko knows Sokka. He knows that he's hiding something. He doesn't want to push it though, he's glad Sokka's here.<br/>
<br/>
"Of course, you're welcome anytime." Zuko smiles, before he can continue to talk with Sokka, the door opens and a young man walks in, dressed in fire nation uniform.<br/>
<br/>
"Fire lord, sir." He bows deeply, "The representative of Omashu is waiting for you." Zuko stands and bows slightly before turning to Sokka with a small frown.<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, work calls." Zuko explains, "Maybe we can talk later?" Sokka nods and smiles in return,<br/>
<br/>
"Go and be fire-lordy, Mr Hotman!" Sokka brightens, "I'll come and find you later."<br/>
<br/>
Zuko nods and makes his way to the meeting - which lasts twice as long as necessary. He didn't know someone could talk for that long. It didn't make it any easier when they were both arguing for the same point, they just didn't want to listen to him. This was followed by another meeting and another and maybe some admin after that. The day had started so brightly and now he was back to work, back to proving himself.<br/>
<br/>
The sun is staring to set and Zuko is supposed to make his way to dinner, but he just wants to sleep. He waves off his guards when they direct him towards the dining hall and instead makes his way to his own chambers. He sits down on his bed and breathes. A moment of peace.<br/>
<br/>
It doesn't last long though, as a loud and persistent knocking at his door breaks the quiet. Zuko reluctantly lifts himself off his bed and goes to the door to inform his guards that he will be attending dinner later when instead, he opens the door to Sokka. He's holding a tray with two plates of food.<br/>
<br/>
"I thought you said you were an ambassador now, not a servant?" Zuko mocks but smiles tiredly. Sokka laughs a little at this and then pushes past him into Zuko's room.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on in?"<br/>
<br/>
"You didn't come to dinner and I did say I'd come and find you." Sokka takes the tray into the room and then looks back to Zuko, "you need to eat, where should I put this?" Sokka says after scanning the room and realising that bed chambers aren't the most practical for dinner consumption. Zuko shrugs in response,<br/>
<br/>
"I was going to eat, later." He informs Sokka but is thankful to have his presence despite himself. Sokka looks around the room again and then decisively sits on the floor. He looks up at Zuko and grins,<br/>
<br/>
"It's like a picnic!" Zuko laughs and removes his outer robes. He doesn't have to be formal with Sokka, it's a pleasant change from the day to day responsibility that has been so heavy recently. He sits opposite Sokka on the floor and takes one of the plates of food.<br/>
<br/>
"How long are you staying?" Zuko asks, mostly out of curiosity but part of him asks almost in desperation, he ignores that part.<br/>
<br/>
"I don't know yet." Sokka says and looks gently up at Zuko, "How's my favourite fire lord?"<br/>
<br/>
"I'm fine." Zuko says, dropping his gaze from Sokka who is looking at him in disbelief, he knows that he's lying and Zuko sighs, "I'm tired. It's a lot. But I'll handle it." Sokka hums unconvinced,<br/>
<br/>
"You need to look after yourself too. You can't keep up this great work if you don't sleep, if you don't eat." Sokka tries but Zuko can't believe him. He's got so much work to do, he can't focus on himself when the fire nation needs him. If he fails at restoring the balance, the whole world could fall back into war. He can't have that. Not on his watch.<br/>
<br/>
"I do sleep. and eat. But sometimes, my nation, my citizens are more important." He looks Sokka dead in the eyes, his words filled with determination. Determination and fear. But Zuko thinks he's hiding the shake in his voice fairly well. He thinks.<br/>
<br/>
"Alright, Mr Hotman. But eat up. It's really good." Zuko rolls his eyes at the name but starts to eat anyway.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
Sokka keeps an eye on Zuko over the week. He notices more than Zuko wants him to and it worries him. He sees him working day and night, neglecting his own needs and it breaks his heart. The Fire Nation has already improved so much and he's not sure Zuko sees that. He's not sure Zuko realises how much he's already done.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko has recently started reworking their schooling system and it only leads to more meetings and more opinions. It only leads to more stress, but it must be done. It has been another week of meetings, morning till night, but despite the never-ending piles of papers, Zuko finds it easier. He can manage because every evening Sokka sits with him. Sokka brings him food. Sokka lets him rant and rants in return. Sokka supports him and Zuko trusts him. He's so thankful to have his friend with him that he doesn't notice the concerned gaze of his friend.</p><p>He does, however, notice the blue of Sokka's eyes. He does notice the cut of his jawline and the build of his body. The more time Sokka spends with him, the more Zuko notices and it's frustrating. The last thing he needs is another distraction.<br/>
<br/>
By the end of the week, Zuko has resigned himself to the fact that Sokka is attractive. Very attractive. But he ignores it. Or tries to.<br/>
<br/>
A week after Sokka arrives, he decides that Zuko needs a break. That he needs a break. Sokka recalls the mention of a night market happening in the streets of the city and he decides that it's a perfect opportunity. Sokka's outgoing persona and charisma comes in handy as he manages to convince the council to reschedule Zuko's last meeting of the day, and as soon as Zuko leaves his meeting prior, Sokka is waiting for him.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko exits the meeting room, preparing himself for another hour of restraining his frustration but turns the corner to see Sokka leaning against the wall.<br/>
<br/>
"Sokka!"<br/>
<br/>
"That's me!"<br/>
<br/>
"I've got a meeting to get to," Zuko starts to walk past but is stopped by the ambassador in his way,<br/>
<br/>
"No you don't." Sokka states bluntly and Zuko groans,<br/>
<br/>
"I don't want to go either but It's an important -" and at that very moment Sokka covers Zuko's mouth with his hand and Zuko freezes. All Zuko can think about is the warmth of Sokka's hand.<br/>
<br/>
"It has been adjourned, your fieriness, by yours truly." Sokka removes his hand and bows mockingly in front of him. Zuko can't help but laugh at this display. Despite his apprehension, Zuko turns towards his guards behind him and they nod, confirming Sokka’s words. He turns back to Sokka and shakes his head slightly,<br/>
<br/>
"I can't believe you." Sokka walks with Zuko to his chambers and tells him to change into something comfortable before he closes the door on him and waits. When Zuko returns, he is being dragged out of the palace into the streets of the city.<br/>
<br/>
He doesn't know where he's going but trusts Sokka and lets him lead. He hasn't left the palace in months and it feels like a breath of fresh air. To see the lights lining the streets and children running freely, laughing, and playing. To hear music and singing, dancing, and chatting. It's beautiful and it's a relief. A smile creeps onto his face as Sokka pulls him through streets and shops and he finally sees a glimpse of the nation he's trying to create.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka eventually brings him to a square filled with market stools of food and trinkets and lights surrounding the beautiful fountain lit up with reds, blues and greens. It's magical.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka turns to him as they enter the square and beams. He notices the smile on Zuko's face and his heart fills. This is what he needed to see.<br/>
<br/>
"What first?" Sokka asks and Zuko takes a moment to glance around him, to feel at peace before he turns back to Sokka,<br/>
<br/>
"Fire flakes?" Zuko grins and before they know it, they are going from stall to stall buying foods and browsing clothes. Zuko laughs as Sokka burns his tongue on the snacks; Sokka laughs at Zuko's poor attempts to hide his identity.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka finds a stall of bags and jewellery and runs off in excitement. Zuko smiles at his enthusiasm but continues browsing at his own pace.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko comes across a stall full of knives and weapons, more for decorative purposes it seems as they are made of weaker materials. But, Zuko still notes the beautiful engravings and delicate craftsmanship that they hold. His eye is drawn to one in particular, a small boomerang. It's not even half the size of Sokka's original one but the red and blue that swirls around the wood draws him in. The engraved design is not one Zuko is used to, but he has some recognition of it,<br/>
<br/>
"Is this a water tribe design?" Zuko asks the stool owner.<br/>
<br/>
"It is indeed," the older woman begins, "well partially, it's a combination of traditional fire nation patterning and a southern water tribe design my cousin showed me." Zuko smiles up at her,<br/>
<br/>
"It's beautiful. I'll take it." Zuko decides, he doesn't often make impulse buys, he doesn't often buy anything really, but this, this is perfect. He exchanged some money and takes the small boomerang and places it gently in his pocket before bowing and going to find Sokka.<br/>
<br/>
Finding Sokka is not difficult, in fact, Sokka is right in the centre of the market by the fountain. Zuko spots him first and takes in the way the colourful lights highlight his face. The flames flickering in the lamps beside him create a beautiful aura in the evening hue. His breath hitches. Well, this is new, Zuko thinks before shaking his thoughts off and walking towards Sokka.<br/>
<br/>
"Zuko! Look what I found," Sokka shows him a leather bag hanging from his side, "isn't it awesome!" Sokka beams.<br/>
<br/>
"It is," Zuko agrees and smiles gently. They sit on the edge if the fountain for a moment as Zuko's weariness starts to kick in.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey, Sokka," Sokka turns to face him, "Thank you."<br/>
<br/>
"Anytime."<br/>
<br/>
They sit in quiet for a moment taking in the evening and the beauty of the market. Zuko feels free for the first time in months and knowing he has to return to his Fire Lord duties weighs him down. He doesn't want this evening to end but he knows it must. Almost as if sensing Zuko's shift in mood, Sokka stands and offers a hand to Zuko.<br/>
<br/>
"Would you like to dance, my lord?" Sokka smiles, and as if on que, the musicians at the side of the market start playing again.<br/>
<br/>
"How could I say no?"<br/>
<br/>
Sokka pulls Zuko up off his seat and they sway to the music. They move and dance and they step on each other’s feet. They laugh and smile and step into the night.<br/>
<br/>
Mission successful, Sokka thinks.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
When Zuko returns to work life over the next few days, he finds himself somewhat invigorated. Although he misses the beautiful freedom of the night, seeing the joy in the streets and the cheer of the citizens gives him a new sense of determination. He knows that his nation is changing, and he is prepared to work to make it even better.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka's help is unfathomable and Zuko finds himself worrying about the time Sokka has to leave but pushes it to the back of his mind. For now, he needs to sign the papers and draft a response to the representative of the trading union in the fire nation, for now, he has other priorities.<br/>
<br/>
He's just about finished for the day when someone comes knocking on his study door. Unlike last week, Zuko expects Sokka to be there but is again surprised. It's not his guards or his servants and it's not even Sokka. It's Iroh. And Zuko can't believe his eyes.<br/>
<br/>
"Uncle!"<br/>
<br/>
"Nephew, they said I would find you here." Zuko moves forward to give Iroh a hug before ushering him out of the study.<br/>
<br/>
"How are you, how is Ba Sing Se?" He begins as they start to walk around the palace. Zuko is glad for the break from work and takes his chance to breathe.<br/>
<br/>
"It is like a dream, Zuko, the tea shop is thriving, and I have met many people of the city." Iroh starts before going on to tell him about the unusual customers and news on the city. He is so happy to hear of his uncle's success but is glad to have him here. They exchange letters regularly, but nothing beats seeing him.<br/>
<br/>
They eventually find themselves sitting on a bench by the side of the turtleduck pond.<br/>
<br/>
"But enough about me, how are you?" Zuko was so entranced in Iroh's stories that he has to take a moment before he speaks.<br/>
<br/>
"I am alright, it has been busy, but the progress is good." Zuko replies, unsure what to add.<br/>
<br/>
"I heard that the southern water tribe ambassador was in town." Iroh mentions in a tone that suggests he knows something that Zuko doesn't. He finds himself smiling and blushing slightly.<br/>
<br/>
"He is. He's been a great help."<br/>
<br/>
"Sokka is a good man." He says brightly, "him and Toph visited recently, they provided some great company."<br/>
<br/>
"I will miss him when he goes home." Zuko admits. He knows Sokka won't be able to stay for much longer, but he doesn't want to think what that means.<br/>
<br/>
"That is understandable, but remember that your strength comes from within, not from others." Iroh states, "but don't use that as an excuse to refuse help either." Zuko groans, his thoughts are already frazzled from staring at papers for hours and he's not sure he has the energy to unpack Iroh's words. Instead he just hums and continues watching the turtleducks. Iroh's words sit in the air as they sit quietly for a moment before he hears footsteps from behind him.<br/>
<br/>
"I think I will explore, nephew, I shall talk to you later." Zuko is about to protest and suggest they explore together before Sokka takes Iroh's place on the bench.<br/>
<br/>
"Afternoon, Lord Hotman."<br/>
<br/>
"I'm not sure you've called me my actual name since you arrived," Zuko smirks and Sokka mocks offense,<br/>
<br/>
"That's not true, I've called you Zuko at least once!" Sokka nudges Zuko with his arm, "It's nice to see your uncle."<br/>
<br/>
"Yeah, it is." Zuko starts, "I'm glad he's well." Sokka pauses before looking over to Zuko.<br/>
<br/>
"My dad sent me a letter." He pauses, and seems downtrodden, "They have some trading issues with the north, I need to go home." Zuko's throat closes as he feels his heart clench. He knew it would happen; he knows that it's not fair to keep Sokka here, but it hurts. He doesn't want to go back to being alone. He doesn't want him to leave. All he can respond with is a broken hum of affirmation.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm leaving tomorrow," Sokka says and Zuko starts crying. He doesn't want to. Sokka needs to go home and he shouldn't be upset, he shouldn't make Sokka guilty for his responsibilities. But he can't help it. He's crying now but keeps staring resolutely at the pond.<br/>
<br/>
"Zuko, look at me." Sokka says. Zuko instead looks away, he can't be like this. He doesn't deserve to cry.<br/>
<br/>
"Look at me." Sokka repeats. His voice deeper this time, more commanding and Zuko forces his gaze to meet Sokka's bright blue eyes, "I'll be back. I'm not going forever." And Zuko can see Sokka's eyes tearing up and it only makes him cry harder. Sokka places a hand on his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry," Zuko wipes his eyes and takes a breath, "I know, your people need you." Zuko says with as much strength he can muster, "Thank you, for looking after me. I missed you guys. I missed you." Zuko says and his voice breaks again as the tears fall. Sokka's hand comes up to wipe away the tears before he's being pulled into a hug.<br/>
<br/>
"Don't thank me, thank your uncle." Sokka replies and Zuko pulls away from the hug to look at Sokka.<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
"He was worried about you. I visited Toph and him in Ba Sing Se and he said he was worried, worried that you were over-working and he was right, you idiot." Sokka smiles half-heartedly,<br/>
<br/>
"Why didn't he come himself?" Zuko asks, slightly disheartened that Sokka wasn't here of his own accord,<br/>
<br/>
"He did. He's here isn't here?" Zuko nods but then wonders why Sokka came at all. He's thankful but it doesn't make sense to him.<br/>
<br/>
"Why are you here then?" Sokka looks confused and then shakes his head,<br/>
<br/>
"Because I missed you, and was worried about you. Your uncle's words may have prompted my visit, but it doesn't mean I didn't want to be here!"<br/>
<br/>
Sokka pulls Zuko back into a hug and Zuko breathes out heavily. He holds onto Sokka and they embrace each other in quiet, letting the breeze surround them. Sokka eventually pulls away,<br/>
<br/>
"Have dinner with me before I go?" Sokka asks gently and Zuko agrees. The more time he has with Sokka the better.<br/>
<br/>
They spend the evening like the first night Sokka was there, sitting on the floor of Zuko's chambers eating dinner like it's a picnic. Zuko spends the time trying to ignore the fact that Sokka is leaving and focus more on his awful puns about his food - "because I'm a fungi!" Throughout the night, Zuko and Sokka found themselves shuffling closer to each other as they spoke and ate, until they were sat cross legged facing each other, about to have a staring contest.<br/>
<br/>
"Zuko, let's have a staring contest!"<br/>
<br/>
"No." Zuko says, laughing despite himself.<br/>
<br/>
"Come on, it'll be fun." He all but whines until Zuko gives in. They sit knees touching staring at each other. Zuko feels his cheeks reddening as he can't help but think how beautiful Sokka is. He looks away, reminding himself that Sokka is just his best friend, until Sokka is kicking him and gloating about his win. Zuko kicks back in defence and they start pushing each other and rolling around.<br/>
<br/>
"You lost! You jerk bender!" Sokka shouts between laughs,<br/>
<br/>
"Shut up, idiot!" Zuko bats back lamely.<br/>
<br/>
They eventually come to a stop as they are both laying on the floor, sides against each other, breathing heavily. Zuko looks over to him,<br/>
<br/>
"I don't want you to leave."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't want to leave." Sokka looks back at Zuko.</p><p>Then Zuko is staring at Sokka and he can't look away, he wants to kiss him. He really wants to kiss him. He thinks Sokka is reading his mind as his eyes flit to Zuko's lips for a moment before smiling,<br/>
<br/>
"Can I kiss you?" He asks. Zuko blushes and can't form any words so just nods silently. And then everything is Sokka as he leans over Zuko placing his arms either side of him. Everything is Sokka as he kisses Zuko like his life depends on it. Sokka is gentle waves and rough ocean all in one. Sokka is the salt sea spray and warm blue skies. Sokka is everything and Sokka is kissing him.<br/>
<br/>
It's over far too soon as Sokka pulls away and lays back down next to Zuko. Zuko is blushing brighter than his scar and his breathing is jagged. When Sokka looks at the blushing mess that is Zuko, he hums happily.<br/>
<br/>
"You're really hot." Sokka states bluntly.<br/>
<br/>
"I'm a fire bender." Zuko mocks and Sokka rolls on to him, poking at his sides,<br/>
<br/>
"You know what I mean, Hotman," Sokka whines and Zuko starts laughing as Sokka's touches become lighter and more ticklish.<br/>
<br/>
"Stop, stop." Zuko pleads through laughter and Sokka stops, dropping himself on top of Zuko. Zuko's breath is knocked out of him as Sokka's body flops against him. Resting his head on Zuko's chest, Sokka sighs,<br/>
<br/>
"I think I'm just going to stay here."<br/>
<br/>
"I don't think I've got a choice." Zuko pauses, embracing the sensation of the warm body resting against him, "stay here tonight?"<br/>
<br/>
"I wouldn't have it any other way."<br/>
<br/>
Sokka stays in Zuko's chamber that night and they lay and talk and hold each other until they can't stay awake any longer.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
Zuko wakes the next day to find Sokka's arm draped over his waist, holding him gently and he smiles sadly. He doesn't know what he and Sokka are anymore but whatever it is, he doesn't want it to end. Zuko stays in Sokka's grip, watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest and the peaceful, resting face until Sokka eventually wakes. When Sokka opens his eyes, he's met directly with Zuko's gaze and Zuko blushes brightly but doesn't look away.<br/>
<br/>
"Morning beautiful," Sokka mumbles wearily,<br/>
<br/>
"Morning," Zuko replies.<br/>
<br/>
They slowly wake and get dressed, interspersed with touches and kisses and when the walk to the port, they walk close enough that their shoulders bump and hands brush. Zuko is joined by his guards and Iroh as they bid Sokka farewell. Sokka gives Iroh a hug and promises to visit him in Ba Sing Se again. He gives a smile to the guards before arriving in front of Zuko. He pulls Zuko into an air-tight hug.<br/>
<br/>
"It's not forever," Sokka whispers into Zuko's ear and Zuko nods into his shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
"Write to me." He replies and holds him, if possible, even tighter before letting go. And then Sokka walks away with a small wave and a sad smile. It's not forever.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
Iroh stays for a week and Zuko is grateful for his presence. It's almost enough to not focus on Sokka. Almost. If Zuko cried in his chambers after Sokka left, no one else would know.<br/>
<br/>
He and Iroh walk around the palace, they eat and talk and feed the turtleducks and Zuko smiles gently at his jokes and proverbs. Zuko is as busy as ever, if not busier than before yet somehow, it's more manageable than before. He goes from meeting to meeting, reminded of what he is fighting to achieve and even visits the city again to see his people and to see what he is working towards.<br/>
<br/>
But no matter how much he works, or how much he keeps himself busy. Days are not the same without Sokka there with him, his evenings too quiet, his dinners too formal and his nights still lonely.<br/>
<br/>
The day before Iroh leaves, Zuko decided to return, again, to the city, maybe to find a gift for Iroh or maybe just for the quiet. He finds some inconspicuous clothing and makes his way out of the palace. He walks through the streets, enjoying the quite thrum of noise of families in their homes, music playing and winds blowing. The evening is still young when Zuko arrives at the square he and Sokka had gone to. It is not as busy or brightly lit but it is still beautiful. The market is smaller as there are no festivities this night but Zuko still finds a small teacup with a landscape painting following the edges which he thinks Iroh will like. Once he has walked along the few stands, he finds himself sitting at the edge of the fountain.<br/>
<br/>
As he sits down, he notices an uncomfortable prodding in his side. He empties his pockets to find a small boomerang. The one he'd bought a week ago and he feels like kicking himself as he forgot to give it to Sokka. He looks down at the boomerang and holds it close to his chest. Reminding himself again that it's not forever, Zuko stands and returns to the palace.<br/>
<br/>
When he arrive home, he places the boomerang delicately on his bedside table and takes out a blank sheet of paper, intending to write to Sokka, but doesn't know how. He sits for almost an hour writing and rewriting and finding that he had nothing and everything to say.<br/>
<br/>
<em>Dear Sokka,</em></p><p><em><br/>
</em><em><strike>I miss you</strike><br/>
<br/>
</em><em><strike>How are you</strike><br/>
<br/>
</em><em><strike>Did you get home safely</strike></em><em><br/>
<br/>
</em><em><strike>I want to kiss you</strike><br/>
<br/>
</em><em><strike>You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me,<br/>
</strike><br/>
</em><em><strike>I'm doing my best, I promise</strike></em><em><br/>
<br/>
</em><em>Sokka, you beautiful bozo,<br/>
</em><em>It's quiet without you here. I miss our evening picnics and spontaneous adventures. Uncle's jokes are bad, but no one's are worse than yours. I found something that I meant to give you; you'll have to wait until next time you visit though. How was your trip home? Is your tribe okay?<br/>
</em><em>Look after yourself,<br/>
</em><em>I'm eating, I promise.<br/>
</em><em>Yours,<br/>
</em><em>Zuko<br/>
</em><br/>
Finally happy with what he wrote, he sleeps and decides to send it the next morning.<br/>
<br/>
That morning, Zuko remembers to give Iroh his cup before he leaves and Iroh beams and tells him how it will have a special spot in the tea shop. He hugs Zuko tightly and tells him to stay strong before saying goodbye.<br/>
<br/>
---<br/>
<br/>
It's about a week later, but it feels like longer, when Zuko receives his first letter back from Sokka. His heart is in his mouth when his post arrives and he sees a letter addressed to Zuko, not the Fire Lord. He all but tears it open,<br/>
<br/>
<em>Dear Zuko, Mr fieriness, The Lord of the Fires, My Flame,<br/>
</em><em>The trip was smooth but not as smooth as riding on Appa. Although, I'm not sure anything will beat riding a sky bison. The tribe is okay, ships have been damaged in a storm and have thrown the trading route into awry, but we'll repair them soon - no one was injured. I'm excited by your gift, it sounds mysterious. I guess that means I'll just have to come and visit again, what a tragedy.<br/>
</em><em>I miss our picnics too, I miss your smile even more. If you're not looking after yourself, I will be forced to fight you.<br/>
</em><em>Did you manage to complete the new curriculum for schools? I know you can, you're the best Fire Lord,<br/>
</em><em>I miss you,<br/>
</em><em>Your Bozo</em><br/>
<br/>
Zuko smiles and his heart soars, he is so thankful for Sokka and he will keep fighting. For him, if nothing else.<br/>
<br/>
The next few months pass like that, they exchange letters often, each one sappier than the last. Zuko focuses on his work but always eats dinner and always goes to sleep, for Sokka. Sokka works to fix the trading route and support Hakoda when the tribes argue over whose fault it was, but he always eats and an he always sleeps, for Zuko. They work and they fight for their people.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko was so focused on his work that when a guard knocks on his study to inform him of an incoming sky bison, he almost throws his papers in surprise. He knew they were coming to visit him, but he'd lost all sense of time. He runs out of his office, through palace halls and straight to the entrance, ignoring his thoughts telling him that a Fire Lord shouldn't run - this was an exception.<br/>
<br/>
Appa lands and Zuko is greeted with a soaking lick from his furry friend before his friends even had a chance to remove themselves from the creature. Aang jumps from the bison followed by Katara and Toph, but no Sokka. He knew Sokka wasn't with them, but it still saddened him slightly. He's quickly distracted by Aang throwing his arms round Zuko. Katara and Toph quickly follow.<br/>
<br/>
"Hey!" He exclaims and they pull away from the hug. Aang bows in exaggeration,<br/>
<br/>
"Sifu Hotman." Zuko just rolls his eyes. Toph greets him with a punch to the arm and Katara smiles gently,</p><p>
  
</p><p>"It's good to see you."<br/>
<br/>
"You must be hungry, let's go eat." Zuko says and they make their way to the dining hall to talk and catch up. Toph explains how she spent her time strengthening her metal-bending and even venturing into the desert to learn about sand-bending. Katara and Aang tell tales of the restoration of air temples and the journeys across nations. Zuko stays quiet and listens, proud of his friends.<br/>
<br/>
The group have arrived just before the summer solstice celebrations which start in two days. Zuko is nervous, but fine. It's the first nationwide festival since he's taken the throne and he's still unsure on how the citizens will react but if the night market was anything to go by, he hopes they will find joy through it.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko returns to work shortly after they eat and lets them settle into the rooms for their stay. Zuko is too busy to meet with them again the next day as preparations for the festival overwhelm his schedule. It's exhausting but exciting. To bring back music and dance to his home is warming and he can't wait to see the palace lit up again.<br/>
<br/>
Despite his long day, he still manages to find time in the evening to eat with the gAang before festivities begin the next day. He listens to the stories of the three and in return tells him of the plans he has for the Fire Nation. They joke and laugh and argue over which cuisine will be best at the festival and Zuko is happy. He's happy but the weight of Sokka's absence lays heavy on his heart. He hopes that he'll visit soon but knows that Sokka's an ambassador now, that Sokka's priority is his people.<br/>
<br/>
The morning of the solstice is busy and hectic as people from all nations arrive into the nation's capital. Zuko is dressed in thick traditional robes especially made for the event; he places the boomerang in his pocket as a comfort. Once ready, he walks through the palace to meet his guests as maids and servants rush around, hanging decorations and laying tables. It is rushed and chaotic but everyone he passes has a smile on their face. It makes him feel lighter in his thick official robes.<br/>
<br/>
When evening comes, the streets are shining bright and bustling with movement. The palace hall is filled with familiar faces as Mai and Ty Lee come to visit, Iroh returns along with his fellow White Lotus Members, and Suki arrives with a few other Kyoshi warriors. The robes flowing through the hall are a variety of colours from red to blue to green to purples, pinks, and yellows. There are so many people and so much joy and Zuko sees the fire nation like he's never seen it before. He thinks it would make his mother proud.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is fine, and for once, he means it. He's okay because he knows it's getting better.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko travels from person to person, greeting and welcoming everyone, faces new and old. But one face is missing. Zuko is distracted from his thoughts quickly as Aang drags him to dance and he can't say no. Before he knows it, he's dancing with everyone. He's thrown from Aang to Toph to Katara to Sokka.<br/>
<br/>
"SOKKA?!" Zuko basically shouts in his face as Katara swung him around to land in Sokka's arms. Zuko blushes furiously at his volume and is thankful that the music and talk is loud enough to hide his voice.<br/>
<br/>
Sokka takes Zuko's waist and sways him to the music,<br/>
<br/>
"You made it?" Zuko croaks out and Sokka just nods, "But your work?"<br/>
<br/>
"They have my dad. And if I take a detour on my trip to the North, I'm sure they won't mind." Sokka smirks at him and Zuko laughs lightly.<br/>
<br/>
"Thank you." Zuko whispers and rests his forehead against Sokka's, he almost leans in to kiss him before remembering that he's surrounded by advisors and council members who he's sure would cause a ruckus at the sight. Dancing the way they were now was already pushing the boundaries of appropriate for the fire lord. He thinks Sokka notices as he sighs with a gentle smile and pulls away.<br/>
<br/>
But what's the worst that could happen? He's the Fire Lord. He's legalized same-sex relations already and what better way to show his support? He knows people won't agree, he knows there might be issues but if he only gets to see Sokka for a few weeks at a time, then, fuck it.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko leans forward and pulls Sokka into a kiss. It's the most decisive and spontaneous thing he's done in months. And he's sure people are watching; he knows people are watching. His hands are sweating and he's shaking now. He pulls away and realises that he didn't check if it was okay with Sokka. Zuko gives him a nervous smile,<br/>
<br/>
"Sorry, I shouldn't - I didn't ask - I -" Zuko can't handle the panic that's setting in. But before he can completely dissolve into an anxious blob, Sokka leans forward and plants a gentle kiss on his forehead and whispers,<br/>
<br/>
"It's okay, that was beautiful. You're so brave."<br/>
<br/>
Zuko's trying so hard not to cry, his breathing is haggard, and his body is wracking. He forces himself to look around and sees a few eyes on him, but most have returned to their activities. He meets Katara and Aang’s gaze to see them grinning at the pair. Toph walks past them and nudges his arm slightly,<br/>
<br/>
"Gross," she says but smiles none the less and disappears into the crowd.<br/>
<br/>
"Shall we get some air?" Sokka asks and Zuko nods slightly frantically. Sokka pulls him out of the hall until they are walking the palace grounds, hand in hand.<br/>
<br/>
His breathing has calmed somewhat, and the cool breeze helps his cheeks fade. They eventually find themselves sitting beside the turtleduck pond and Sokka slings an arm around him. Zuko feels the exhaustion of the evening kick in and his head falls onto Sokka's shoulder. The gentle circling of Sokka's hand on his shoulder sooths him and all is quiet except for their rhythmic breathing and the gentle breeze.<br/>
<br/>
"How are you so amazing?" Zuko mumbles,<br/>
<br/>
"You're just rubbing off on me." Sokka says, the grin evident in his voice. Zuko half-heartedly jabs at his side before they fall into quiet again.<br/>
<br/>
"Do you remember that I had a gift for you?" He says a few moments later.<br/>
<br/>
"Mm, I thought <em>you</em> were my gift." Zuko whacks him lightly,<br/>
<br/>
"Sap." Zuko shuffles out of Sokka's grasp for a moment to find the boomerang. When he finds it, he takes it and lifts it up to the light, showing off the reds and blues painting the wood shining in the evening glow. He passes it to Sokka,<br/>
<br/>
"It reminded me of you. Of us." Zuko says quietly, "it's, I wanted -" Zuko pauses to breath before trying to form his words, "I know, we didn't ever work out what we are and I know, that it might be complicated but thank you, for being you." Sokka watches Zuko, as if looking for something but Zuko just stares back at him awaiting an answer. Sokka looks at the boomerang and beams, he holds it to his chest.<br/>
<br/>
"Firstly, this is beautiful. Secondly, you're an idiot, Mr Hotman. It's not complicated, not to me. I care for you and want to be with you. Do you want to be with me?" Sokka asks hopefully. Zuko smiles and nods enthusiastically, "Good." Sokka pulls Zuko into a hug and holds him. Zuko is overwhelmed by his love. He can't believe how lucky he is and despite his best efforts, tears cascade down his cheeks. He holds onto Sokka and breathes him in. This is his.<br/>
<br/>
And he knows Sokka will have to leave again but, he also knows Sokka is like the boomerang. He knows he'll always come back.<br/>
<br/>
Zuko is fine. He is absolutely, one hundred percent okay. He is positively adequate.<br/>
Except for the fact that he's not. He's far from fine. He's a total blubbering mess and he's not even sure why.<br/>
<br/>
That's a lie, he knows exactly why.<br/>
<br/>
He's more than fine. He's loved and happy and it's all Sokka's fault.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for all the lovely comments and everything, it's made me smile a whole bunch!!</p><p>I do the tumblr too, but there's no coherence so be warned:</p><p>Bee-Slytherpuff<br/>Bumble-Beckie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>